Peanuts (TV series)/Tropes
What Could Have Been: *Woodstock was supposed to talk in the series, But the idea was scrapped, He finally got to talked in Season 9 and onwards (Voiced by Stanton Rickery), Who is the voice director for Season 6-present. *There was a 1-hour-episode that was completely scrapped, The episode was titled "The Gang Goes To Hollywood", It was supposed to be aired during Season 7. The story involved around the gang going to Hollywood, while in Hollywood, they meet Roger Rabbit (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?). Everything seems fine, but when things go completely wrong, the gang (and Roger Rabbit) must fix these problems and save the day, while Lucy fights with Donald Duck after they bump into each other. It was going to be an episode, but due to permission by Disney, filming in Hollywood without permission, and ripping-off Roger Rabbit, the plot was completely scrapped. According to Lance, he despised the episode for not being "Right". Crossovers: With Looney Tunes in 3 episodes. (Desert Trip, It's a Peanuts Christmas!, and Rabbit in the Neighborhood). Banned Episode: *"Peppermint Patty The Ice-Skater Queen" of Season 2 (due to the line "how may black players in the NHL Franklin?"), The episode later returned on December 24th, 2009 on Cartoon Network (with the line "how many players in the NHL Franklin?"). *"6th Grade" was banned on Boing (Spain) due to school violence. The Danza: *Marcie's Season 3 voice actor is named Marcie DeGuerran Last Name Reveal (A FANON TROPE): *Frieda Curlyhair *Patty Willbarrow *Lydia Arkins *Truffles Fiveman (Truffle's first name is Jemi) *Schroeder Benny *Shermy Smith *Dylan Dustson (Pig-Pen) *Peppermint Patty and Marcie's camp members (Sophie Carlhardt, Shirley Melendez, and Clara Dopkins) and here's a fun fact: Shirley's last name is based off animator Bill Melendez's last name, and Sophie's last name is based off executive producer Ron Carlhardt's last name. Jerk with a Heart of Gold: *Lucy is sometimes nice to everyone. *Peppermint Patty. *Sometimes Linus (even though he is a very nice person, he can be a little jerk sometimes). *Snoopy. *Marcie from Season 3-present. Birthday Episode: *"Snoopy's Birthday" of Season 4. *"Charlie's Birthday" of Season 6. Put On The Bus: *Truffles had to leave New Honselville since Season 3's "Linus and Truffles II", she didn't came back until Season 6 (Truffles Returns) *Patty and Violet left after Season 5, Violet came back in Season 9, Patty didn't return, and we are not talking about Peppermint Patty. *What happened to good ol' Coach Baseball Tomperton?, Simple, he left in the middle of Season 4, due to his voice actor Garry Chapple dying, by Season 5, Charlie was the coach again like in the original comic strips. *Franklin left for a very short period of time in the beginning of season 6, but he did came back for Season 7 and onwards. *Andy and Olaf Too?, Yep. (in Season 7), but didn't came back until Season 9 and onwards, when they were replaced with different actors. The Other Darrin: *Almost all the freakin' time. The Bus Came Back: *"Truffles Returns", Full stop. (with Truffles returning) Bland-Name Product: *Snicker-Snacks (from Season 3's "Get Your Snicker-Snacks Here!"), which is a parody of Fruit Loops. *A&Y's Root Beers-For-Everyone (from Season 2's "Happy New Year"), parody of A&W's Root Beer. Characterization Marches On: *Marcie was a very smart girl and she was the friend of Peppermint Patty. She is nice in Season 1 and 2, but from Season 3-present, she's still the same, but she usually appears as a Jerk with a Heart of Gold , she once tried to stop Sally. She was 10% mean and jerkish to Snoopy (In WWI flying ace form). She teased people a lot, and worse... She beaten up Lucy and Peppermint Patty at times. *Snoopy was ungrateful and mean in early episodes before he turned into a sweet (but jerky) dog. Banned scenes (Bowdlerize): *Boing banned "6th Grade" for school violence. *Cartoon Network cutted out a scene from "Rabbit In The Neighborhood", and that's where Yosemite Sam fires multiple shots at Bugs Bunny, but he misses them. *YTV banned the whole episode of season 2 "Peppermint Patty The Ice-Skater Queen" due to Peppermint Patty saying how may black players in the NHL Franklin. Getting Crap Over The Radar: *When FOX picked up the show, Characters were allowed to say "crud". Author Existence Failure: * Tina Connors (1973-2011) died after she finished her last season 5 episode, Tina died from a car crash (which decapitated her whole head), The second episode of season 6 was dedicated to her memory. Many Lasts (FANON TROPE): For Season 5: * The last season to feature Tina Connors as the writer, she died after finishing up the last episode of season 5. * The last season to be broadcasted on Cartoon Network. * The last season for Polly Daltons as Marcie, and Amanda Nialls as Patty. * The last season to be animated by Wang Do Hong-Kong Animation Studios before switching over to an Canadian studio named Bling4.6 3D Animation Studios. * The last season to feature Patty and Violet, Violet came back in season 9 and onwards, but not Patty.